Love has its problems
by Zane Heartnet
Summary: Keitaro has an older brother who stays at Hinata. He seems to be perfect in every way that all the girls have eyes for him. What will come about in this situation?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The Visitor**

_With the exams for Tokyo U over with Naru and Keitaro decided to kick back and enjoy the break after the trip to Kyoto._

"That was a fun trip wasn't Naru?" Asked Keitaro laying down on the floor of his room and looking up at Naru through the hole in the roof.

"I guess but you are so much trouble to be with." Naru said back with a evil smirk. "But I bet you probaly wanted to stay with Mutsumi right?"

"What are you saying Naru?! If you are talking about that kiss I told you that was an accident!" He yelled back

"Yeah right! Then why did you not try to break away?!" She asked with her fist clenched.

"Wait NARU!!"

"NO EXCUSES!!!" She yelled, punching him through the roof. _Motoko with Su hanging off her back came running when she heard the crash._

"Naru, what's wrong?" Asked Motoko drawing her sword.

"We heard the crash and came to see what happened." Said Su still hanging off Motoko's neck.

"Su get off my neck!" Motoko yelled bending down.

"Sorry Motoko." Said Su climbing down.

"So what's going on with the pervert, Naru?" Asked Motoko.

"He's the same as always, but I think he's just happy to be back."

"Well I am going to do some training on the roof so I'll see you at supper." Motoko said sheathing her sword.

"SUPPER TIME!!" Yelled Shinobu from the kitchen.

"Never mind." sighed Motoko.

"Is it dinner time yet?" Asked Keitaro climbing back up the wall.

"What do you think?" Said Naru leaving the room without looking back. _With supper time over Naru and Keitaro decided to go out and shop for more food._

"We have to get more fruit." Said Keitaro grabbing a couple bags of oranges.

"Why, we will go through a bunch of bananas a week with Su always gluping them down." Naru replied.

"Yeah, I guess so." Laughed Keitaro._ They had gathered everything and were just about to leave the store when Keitaro saw a tall, brown haired man swipe a box of Jell-o and put it in his pocket. When he turned for a second and looked back the man was gone._

_"Was that my imagination or something?" He thought._

"Keitaro, what's wrong? Your starting to space out." Naru asked in front.

"Nothing I guess." _When they made it back to the Hinata Apartments Keitaro saw the same man from the store about to ring the doorbell at the front of the Apartments._

"Hey who are you?!" Yelled Keitaro.

"What's wrong with him?" Asked Naru.

"I saw him swipe something from the store and then vanished! He is a criminal!"

"That is big talk coming from you little brother." Said the stranger turning around.

"BROTHER?!" Yelled Naru looking driectly at the stranger. _He had brown hair and dark blue eyes. His hair stlye was the same as Keitaros and he was a little bit stronger and a little more muscular. The girls from inside came running when they heard the scream._

"What's wrong?!" Yelled Motoko.

"What is going on out here?!" Asked Kitsune.

"Forgive my brother, he is always overeactive. I am his older brother: Renataro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Confrontation**

_When Keitaro finally got inside the first thing everyone did as ask about Renataro._

"He is my older brother but he is only my half-brother. You see he is my brother on my mother's side. He went to live with someone else and I have not seen him since. I hear from him every once in a while a-"

"And now because you moved here without telling me I could not reach you so I had to hunt for you." Renataro interupted and finished.

"Well I had no idea that you hd a brother." Said Kitsune.

"I guess he is very old if he looks like that." Said Su pointing to his face.

"Su that is not nice." Repiled Motoko. "Just because he looks the way he does does not mean he is old.

"How old are you?" Asked Shinobu.

"I am 24 years old and a graduate at Tokyo U." He replied.

"TOKYO U GRADUATE!!" Everyone screamed.

"Yes in both electrical engineering and cooking." He answered back.

"Wow that is so cool!" Said Keitaro. You never told me you graduated."

"I have not been around to tell you now have I?"

"You should show me how good you are and help me with my Mecha Tamas!" Yelled Su jumping up and down.

"Su just stay away from him. Said Motoko. He might just be a pervert just like his brother.

"I am not a pervert!" Yelled Keitaro.

"Who said you could interupt... AIR SPLITING SWORD!! A burst of wind sent Keitaro through the roof.

"Is that what you girls do to him everyday.?' Renataro asked.

"No, only Motoko and Naru do that." Said Kitsune.

"I hope Sempai is alright?" Said Shinobu. _As Keitaro came back in and went to his room Renataro was already waiting for him laying on the floor. _

"What are you doing in here?" Asked Keitaro.

"I decided to stay here for a while to help you with your studies." He said getting some books off the floor.

"I guess that is okay but how do the girls feel about you staying?" Asked Keitaro.

"They don't care as long as I give them their space and privacy."

"I see, well then you can stay in my room ormyou can take a different empty room." Said Keitaro.

"Thanks I will." Renataro replied. _After three major hours of studying Keitaro decided to go to bed._

"Let's do some more tomorrow brother, I am so tired." He yawned.

"Fine I will see you tomorrow." _As Renataro got up and left he noticed someone swinging something up and down. When he turned the corner to look he saw Motoko training. _

"207! 208! 209! 210!" She panted. _She sensed someone behind her as she was training._

"Who is there?!" She yelled. _She swung the sword and saw someone jump into the air with such speed that they avoided the strike and landed behind her._

"It is just me. Renataro responded. I heard the noise so I came to see what was causing it. That is all."

"You were spying on me weren't you so now you will pay!! AAAAAHHHHH!!!" _She jumped into the air and was about to drop the sword when suddenly out of nowhere another sword came flying by. She quickly and swiftly dodged the blade. When she landed she saw Renataro with a long blade in his hands with the symbol of a black dragon on the handle._

"That is the sword of the black dragon clan of the Koruokai! Are you a dragon sword master?!" Asked Motoko with her eyes wide open.

"Yes I am. I was trained in their ways for ten years. I have always loved the thirl of battle and a challenge. I have always been very tight with the spirit world and I never go against my teachings. That is why I did not strike or attack you." He said back with a glare that looked like a tiger's eye.

"Incredible." Said Motoko stunned.

"Now you you'll excuse me I am going to bed. See you in the morning." He said walking away. _As he left Motoko fell to the ground._

_"What will I do?" There is no way I can beat him. The only problem is that he is that pervert's older brother! How can I live with myself knowing that I was beaten by him?! No I won't allow it, I will defeat him if it's the last thing I do!"_

_Later that night Renataro woke up and went onto the balcony. When he heard a noise coming from behind he turned and saw Naru walking up the stairs._

"Why did you come up here?" She asked.

"I just wanted some fresh air." He replied. "I can't handle the stuffiness of that dorm. I guess it would suit my brother but I have lived outside for years so I like the outdoors better."

"I see. But I just wanted to know why you came here, but I guess it was none of my business."

"Don't worry about it. I just came to see my brother, that's all." _He turned and left leaving Naru to wonder if that was his true intention or not. Was he just here to see his brother or something else? The next day Su decided to show off another one of her crazy Mecha Tamas._

"Alright everyone, it is done! My Mecha Tama 3.0!!. _She pulled the sheet covering a giant humanoid turtle execpt it stood and looked like a human with a turtle's body._

"I have named it Turman because it is turtle and human! So what do you think everyone?!"

"I think you overdid it this time Su." Said Motoko shaking her head.

"Will it explode our something?" Asked Shinobu cowaring behind Motoko.

"Only if you push the red button on its shoulder." Su explained pointing to it.

"What next?" Motoko said to herself. "I'm going out for training."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Mr. Perfect**

_The next day Su decided to test her Mecha Tama on Renataro. _"This is what I call waking up with a bang !" exlaimed Su targeting Renataro who was sitting in the living room.

"Mecha Tama Attack!!!" _As she pushed the controller hundreds of turtle-shaped missles came flying out and headed striaght for Renataro's head but he quickly jumpes and dodged everyone of them in mid-air._

"Wow! You _are _good!! But I'm not done yet! Mecha Tama Plasma Blast!!!_ A huge cannon appeared in Mecha Tamas chest but before it could fire Renataro drew his sword and headed right for it. _

"Lightning Slash!!!" _A aura of lightning surronded the blade and sliced right through Mecha Tamas armor drawing it in half._

"That was awesome!" Said Su. "But my poor Mecha Tama."

"Don't worry just improve the molecular density of the armor and pump up the wavelength of your cannon and it would be even better." He said with his back turned.

"How do you know all that?!" Asked Su.

"I am a electronics genius." He smirked. "I noticed the instant you drew the cannon and your missle calibration is off too." _He laughed and walked away to the front door and left._

"Wow he's awesome!" Said Su with sparkles in her eyes.

_"Who is awesome?" Asked a voice from behind. Su turned and saw Motoko and Kitsune walking down the stairs._

"Renataro, he just told me how to improve my mecha tamas! I'm going to do it right now! See you all later! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"Well it seems Keitaro's brother is fitting in fast wouldn't you agreeeee Motoko." Kitsune looked directly at Motoko flashing her eyes."

"Kitsune. Don't you have better things to do then watch men?" Asked Motoko with her arms crossed.

"Aw come on Motoko. He is handsome and strong if he could beat you and I bet you like him too. Hee! Hee! Hee!"

"That is just crazy! He is that pervert's brother! How could I ever like someone like that?!"

"Okay if you say so Motoko." Kitsune walked off smiling.

"What's going on in here?" Asked Shinobu walking in from the kitchen with Keitaro, Renataro and Naru behind her.

"Nothing." Said Motoko. "What were you doing in the kitchen?"

"We were just restocking the shelves." Said Keitaro.

"I guess I will go now." Said Renataro. _As he left Motoko stared at him from behind._

"Did you want something, Motoko?" Asked Naru.

"No, not at all. Keitaro can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Uh su-sure." _He and Motoko went out onto the front porch._

_  
_"Why did Motoko want to talk to Keitaro?" Asked Shinobu.

"I don't know why." Said Naru. "I thought Motoko hated his guts but maybe I was wrong."

"I guess I wil leave then!" yelled Shinobu running out of the room.

"Shinobu. that's not what I--. Oh brother." _Meanwhile back with Keitaro and Motoko. _

"So what did you want to talk about?" Asked Keitaro shaking.

"About your brother."

"What do you want to know?"

"Is he perfect?"

"I don't really know. I have not talked to him in so long I didn't even remember what he looked like." He said looking around.

"What are you looking for?"

"Oh, nothing!" He sprang back. _He was looking for Naru and his brother to see if they were watching._

"Earlier today your brother impressed Su, Kitsune and even me all today and yesterday."

_Flashback: Kitsune was lougning around on the couch drinking away when Renataro came out of nowhere and picked up a bottle._

"Hey that was mine!" She yelled.

"Not anymore." He said chugging it down in one glup.

"Wow how did you do that?!" She said jumping off the couch and into the air.

"I use to have drinking contests with my friends at Tokyo U. They said we couldn't but what they don't know won't hurt them. He smirked and layed his eyes thin and glared. Now will it?"

"That is cool." Kitsune said blushing.

"Well I had better help my brother and Naru in the kitchen."

_End Flashback._

"So that is why I was asking." Said Motoko.

"Well then he has changed because he never used to drink." Said Keitaro. _While he was just about to stand up a familar face came from the sky._

"Hey Keitaro! Coming down!!!" He looked up and saw Su with another Mecha Tama.

"OH NO!!! AHHH!!!" Keitaro started to run with Motoko standing right in front of the metal contraption.

"Secret technique ROCK SPLITTING SWORD!!!" _A wave of air came from the blade and hit the armor but didn't cause a scratch._

"What happened?!" Yelled Motoko.

_A/N: I wanted to show Renataro as a perfect guy because I am going to have everyone after him so I had to give him skills that everyone liked. Motoko will learn a new attack in the next chapter so stay tuned!!_


End file.
